Prawdziwe cierpienie cz. 4
Oddycham coraz ciężej, mała przestrzeń oraz ciasny strój w cale mi nie pomagają. Mam przed oczami sześć osób które znam- z czego dwie zginęły pięć lat temu. Patrzę na swoją trzęsącą się dłoń, a myśli pojawiają się i znikają z prędkością niemożliwą do oszacowania. Południe, spotkanie z dawną utraconą miłością. Ból, zdrada. Łapie się za głowę. Oddychaj, kretynie! Tulisz ją, jesteś zbyt szczęśliwy żeby dostrzec że to pułapka. A raczej żeby chcieć to dostrzec. Powietrze ledwo wlatuje do moich płuc, mam wrażenie że zaraz się uduszę. Ból, zarówno fizyczny jak psychiczny. Strange wyjmuje nóż i wbija go we mnie a świadomość że to ona to zrobiła, boli o wiele bardziej niż przedmiot w moim ciele. Potem wybuch i jej śmierć. Chociaż nie, ona wciąż żyła i kto wie, może nadal żyje w żołądkach tych wilków. Pot lejący się z mojego ciała staje się nie do zniesienia, muszę przecierać oczy co chwila,żeby pot lecący z czoła do nich nie wleciał. Nie chcę tracić z oczu obrazu który widzę, nawet na sekundę. Choćbym nie wiem jak bardzo był pewien że każde z nich jest podróbką, choćby nie wiem jak żałośnie jest to oczywiste, nie mogę oderwać od niej wzroku. Uśmiecham się jak kretyn, po czym zaczynam głośno kaszleć. Zakrywam sobie usta przepoconą dłonią, czują okropny ból w moim gardle. Jakby ktoś umieścił w moim gardle nóż, który teraz obdarzony jakby własną wolą wraca na wolność, drogą przez mój przełyk. Rozpinam drugą ręką kombinezon, przez co o wiele łatwiej mi się oddycha, po czym moim ciałem wstrząsają brutalne torsje. Oczami wyobraźni widzę jak wymyślony przez mój chroy umysł nóż lata po całym przełyku i rozrywa moje gardło na drobne kawałki. Kaszlę tak głośno, że mój głos niesie się po całej wentylacji. Chwilę to trwa, ale ból niknie tak samo szybko jak się pojawia. Patrzę na swoją dłoń. Cała we krwi, mojej krwi. - Kto tam?!- słyszę jak ktoś krzyczy i widzę lufę karabinu laserowego wystającego z otworu wentylacyjnego. - Zdra-ak-ak-ak.- kaszlę krwią, która nie pozwala mi się wysłowić. Zdaje sobię sprawę z tego jak żałośnie wyglądam- w samym środku bazy wroga, utytłany we własnym pocie i krwi, jednak mój instynkt wydaje się tego nie wiedzieć. Każda komórka mojego ciała krzyczy: "Zaj#b go! Zaj#b!".- W ba...zie...jest...zd...zdrajca. Mój cichy, chrypowaty głos jest doskonale słyszalny w akustyce wentylacji. Widzę jak lufa karabinu znika, a w jej miejsce wchodzi męska ręka którapo chwili wyciąga mnie z tunelu. Żołnierz Federacji łapie mnie mocno za włosy po czym rzuca na podłogę. Ja ci zaraz rzucę, sk#rwysynie jeden! Coraz łatwiej jest mi oddychać a mój mózg zaczyna działać coraz lepiej, rozglądam się więc i oceniam swoje szanse. Otoczony jestem przez trzech żołnierzy, przyglądających mi się podejrzliwie a lufy każdego z nich nakierowane są na moją głowę. - Imię i stopień, już!!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy. I czego się k#rwa drzesz? Uśmiecham się lekko, ukazując ubrudzone we krwi zęby, ale żołnierzy to nie rusza. Nic dziwnego, na pewno widzieli gorsze rzeczy. - Masz trzy sekundy!! Próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale kończy się to jedynie kolejnym kaszlem, tym razem na szczęście bez krwi. Stan częściowego otępienia działa jednak dalej. K#rwa, nie mogę z siebie wykrztusić słowa! - 3!! 2!! Widzę w ich oczach że chcą mnie zabić. Nieważne co bym powiedział i tak pociągną za spust i poślą mnie na tamten świat. Drżącą ręką próbują sięgnąć po miecz, ukryty w kombinezonie. Nie dam im się zabić. Sih'Nev, Heirnich, Federacja. Póki oni istnieją, nie mam zamiaru ginąć! - Co wy robicie, wy bando kretynów?!- słysze czyiś głos za sobą. Ledwo jestem w stanie się odwrócić i w sumie żałuje że to robię. Moim oczom ukazuje się dorosły, rudy i pryszczaty okularnik w białym kitlu. Ma bladą skórę i resztki jakiś wydzielin na rękawach kitla, przez co mogę śmiało podejrzewać że jest jakimś lekarzem. - Przepraszam pana najmocniej, panie Arise.- mówi okularnik, stawiając mnie na nogi, zapinając kostium i przyglądając się z obawą. Gdy widzi krew na moim ciele, budzi się w nim demon. Szybko odwraca się do żołnierzy i mogę podejrzewać że nei mierzy ich zbyt przyjemnym wzrokiem.- Co wyście mu zrobili?! To Arise Karu, władca Dizz City, wy bando zasrańców! Miał dzisiaj przybyć po nową parę. - A-ale my nic..- słysze jak ten sam żołnierzy który mi groził zaczyna zachowywać się jak szczur, który trafił na wyjątkowo wojowniczego kota. Uśmiecham się sam do siebie, myślać o absurdalności sytuacji. Mam to samo ciało co mój brat bliźniak i całe szczęście że ma on tutaj dzisiaj przybyć. Ocaliło mi to życie. - Panie Arise, zaraz przyniosą panu coś czystego, ja zapraszam na obejrzenie towaru.- mówi rudzielec, prowadząc mnie w stronę jakiejś sali, obok sceny. Coraz łatwiej idzie mi panowanie nad swoim ciałem, jestem w stanie spokojnie chodzić. Już mam sięgać po miecz i się na nich wszystkich rzucić, gdy nagle staje przede mną Strange. Serce mi staje gdy patrzy na mnie swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Mam ochotę się na nią rzucić, nie chcę pozwolić jej znowu odejść. - Gdzie łazisz, suko?!- drze się rudy po czym policzkuje Strange z taką siłą, że ta pada na ziemię. Na jej policzku zadziwiająco szybko pojawia się siniak.- Przepraszam pana, wadliwy model. A własnie, dlaczego siedział pan w... Nie skończył zdania, nie pozwoliłem mu na to. Widok krzywdy Strange sprawił, że w ułamku sekundy zniknęło całe moje otępienie, cała moja słabość. Wbijam mu ostrze w gardło, po czym wyciągam je, wciskam palce między jego oczy i rzucam nim w żołnierzy. Pierwszy z nich jest tak zdziwiony, że nie jest w stanie zareagować, gdy odrywam jego głowę od reszty ciała. Drugi, ten na którego spadło ciało doktora, pada chwilę później od ciosu w splot słoneczny. Gińcie s#kinsyny, gińcie!! Za bardzo daje się ponieść emocjom, co wykorzystuje trzeci żołnierz. Wiązka laserowa trafia mniew prawę ramię. Normalnie powinienem paść obolały na podłogę ale adrenalina utrzymuje mnie na nogach. Nim żołnierz oddaje drugi strzał, jego broń wybucha, zamieniajac jego obydwie ręce, tors i sporą część twarzy w ciekłą papkę. Oddycham bardzo ciężko i skinieniem ręki przyzywam do siebie Smąriusza, który wychodzi z resztek karabinu i niechętnie sie do mnie zbliża. Rozglądam się i widzę jak do niedawna pełna sala jest już całkiem pusta. Wkrótce mogę się psodziewać towarzystwa. Nagły okrzyk bojowy sprawia, że poziom adrenaliny znowu się podnosi. Salai, nie coś co wygląda jak ona, rzuca sie na mnie z gołymi rękoma. W takiej postaci nie jest dla mnie przeciwnikiem- wbijam jej miecz między oczy. Pada na ziemię a z jej rany wylatuje zielona maź. Chwilę później taki sam los spotyka pseudo-Mie, Insanity i Vellox. Podróbka Welikana przypomina mi dzikie zwierze- przygląda mi się jakby chciała się na mnie rzucić i rozerwać na strzępy. W sumie, pewnie nie jest to dalekie od prawdy. - Wybacz Kalasher.- mówię od niechcenia patrząc na zbliżającego się do mnie Welikana. Stwór rzuca się na mnie z tak wielkim szałem, że pewnie nawet nie myśli jak wiele ważnych punktów ciała odsłania. Zamacham się mieczem, jednak gdy ten jest już milimetry od twarzy podróbki Welikana, coś łapie mnie za szyję i powala na ziemię. Cios pięścią w lewe oko pozbawia mnie czasowo widzenia, czuję jednak pazury wbijające się w moje ciało. Krzycze z bólu i macham mieczem na prawo i lewo. Czuję jak dwukrotnie w coś trafiam, słyszę też czyjeś krzyki. Jeden męski a drugi żeński. O zgrozo wiem doskonale do kogo należy ten drugi. Wzrok znowu mi wraca i przyglądam się temu co zrobiłem. Po mojej lewej leży Welikan, z górną połową głowy oderwaną od reszty ciała. Tuż obok mnie widzę Strange, która cała trzęsie się w panice i zakrywa dłońmi ranę ciągnącą sie prawie od szyi do prawej piersi. Z jej ran leci zielona maź, ale ja zwracam uwagę tylko na lecące jej z oczu łzy. - Niee zabijaj...Nie zabijaj...Nie zabijaj...- powtarza cały czas niczym mantrę, widzę w jej oczach jak się mnie boi. Padam na kolana i niedobrze mi. Widok mojej ukochanej, w oczch której jestem potworem powala mnie mocniej niż zrobiła to wiązka lasera. Dopiero teraz czuję pieczenie w trafionym miejscu i to jak moja gorąca krew leje się po moim torsie. - Nic ci nie zrobię...- mamroczę, powoli się do niej zbliżając. - Nie!!- drze sie jak opętana, płacząc jeszcze głośniej. Kopie mnie w twarz, jednak ja nie przestaje się do niej zbliżać. Kopniaki, ciosy, wbijanie pazurów i wszystkie te czynności bolą mnie nieporównywalnie bardziej niż wszystko co przeżyłem. Cichy głosik z tyłu głowy ostrzega mnie że to podróba, jednak ja mam to gdzieś. Utulam ją a mimo tego ona nadal rzuca się i wierzga. W końcu w przypływie jakiejś niezrozumiałej dla mnie siły uderza mnie pięścią w twarz tak mocno że upadam metr dalej. Boli mnie całe ciało, ale to nic w porównaniu do bólu który czuję w swojej psychicę. Widze jak Strange łapie za Miecz Kinry, jak rzuca się na mnie z szaleństwem i nienawiścią w oczach. Nie mam zamiaru się bronić, bo niby po co? Gratuluje ci Federacjo, udało ci się mnie złamać. - Kocham Cię, Strange.- mówię, będąc pewien że to moje ostatnie słowa. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Alternatywa